


Don't Mess With Her

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF, BAMF!Reader, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Post-hunt celebrations get a little out of hand.





	Don't Mess With Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned request for @iamcmims. I enjoy strong female characters, especially ones that don’t need the boys coming to their rescue. This was a fun one to write.

Dean and Sam laughed as Y/N muddled another shot at the pool table, her being somewhat tipsy causing her to misstrike on her last three shots.

“Are you even trying?” Dean asked between chuckles. Y/N straightened her posture and gave an exaggerated pout.

“I’m gonna go get us some more beers.” She offered, handing Dean her cue as she walked to the bar. Dean and Sam both tilted their heads, watching the sway of her hips as she walked away. They exchanged a knowing look before returning to their post-hunt celebrations.

As she leaned against the bar, waiting for her order to be filled, her attention was caught by a rather large man beside her.

“Why, Hello there, Sweetheart. You here alone?” He smiled at her, his grin too wide to be friendly. She forced a friendly smirk before turning her attention back to the bar.

“I’m here with friends.” She offered.

“Me too.” He said, gesturing to one of the tables. Two other men sat, laughing together as they watched their friend interact with her. “Maybe your friends can join us?” He offered.

“Uh, no thanks.” The bartender returned with her beers. “Well, have a good evening.” She chirped to the stranger before turning and heading back to the pool tables.

“Everything ok?” Dean asked as he accepted the beer from her, eyeing the man at the bar who continued to shamelessly ogle her.

“Sure. Why wouldn’t it be?” She beamed at Dean. He nodded, casting one more glance at the man before putting it out of his mind and returning to the game. After their game, the stranger and his friends approached their pool table and the Winchesters quickly convinced them to play a few rounds. Y/N decided to take a seat and watch as she nursed her beer. The stranger approached her once more as his friends, unbeknownst to them, were being expertly hustled by the brothers.

“I didn’t get to introduce myself before.” The man began, standing just a little too close for comfort. “Name’s George.”

“Not interested.” She sighed, taking another long swig from her beer as she refused to look at him, instead watching the pool game before her.

“Aw, come on. Don’t be like that.” George playfully goaded. He suddenly jumped and turned his attention to the pool table as his friends began shouting and screaming about their loss and being hustled. As the commotion grew between the men, the bartender came over asking them all to take it outside before he was forced to call the cops.

Now the brothers stood, side-by-side in the cold night air in the alleyway, facing off with their opponents.

“Look, man, just let it go. It’s really not worth all of this.” Sam tried to calm the situation.

“Give us our money back!” One of the men slurred, his anger getting the better of him.

“No!” Dean chuckled as if the mere thought was ludicrous. “You lost. Get over it!”

At that, one of the men lurched towards Dean. Dean barely turned, the man’s fist missing by a mile and Dean just pushed him away with ease.

“Seriously, you don’t want to do this.” Dean continued, his demeanor becoming more serious. But the men were determined. The brothers quickly found themselves in an all-out brawl with the other men. Y/N leaned against the exterior brick wall, arms crossed over her chest, watching with mild interest as the Winchesters quickly beat down their attackers.

“Seriously, just stay down-” Sam tried calmly speaking to the men on the ground before George decided to sneak up and throw a surprise punch, catching Sam off guard and knocking him back. As Sam and Dean approached him to end the fight, George quickly grabbed up Y/N by her arms, holding her in front of him like a shield.

“Back down and give them back their money or I’ll hurt your sweet little girlie here.” George spat, squeezing Y/N’s arms for emphasis. Her face showed no emotion or reaction to the turn of events. Sam and Dean paused in their actions, staring at the scene before them before busting out in uproarious laughter.

“Dude,” Dean spoke through tears, clutching his stomach from laughing, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Yeah,” Sam added with a smirk, “She’s more dangerous than us.” George scoffed as he took a step back, pulling Y/N flush against him.

“Is that right?” George goaded. Y/N rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh as if she were dealing with a petulant child. In a flash, she had easily twisted herself from his grasp and spun to face him. Before he could register what had happened, she stomped on his foot, punched him in the face breaking his nose, and kicked out the inside of his knee, causing him to fall to his knees with a wail. She grasped his short hair in her fist, forcing his gaze to meet hers.

“No one touches me without my permission.” She spat, bringing her knee up to connect with his chin, before releasing him, letting him fall unconscious to the ground. She wiped invisible dust from her person, straightening her clothes before turning to face the brothers once more.

“So…ready to get out of here?’ She smiled at them as if nothing had happened. Dean laughed, placing an arm around her shoulders, Sam following behind, as he led them back towards the Impala.

“It never ceases to amaze me just how awesome you are, Y/N.” He flashed a wide grin at her as they all laughed into the night.


End file.
